A vehicle identification number or VIN is provided on the floor pan of a motor vehicle. Typically, the floor pan is covered by at least two layers of material including a sound insulating layer and a carpet layer. Accordingly, some accommodation must be made in order to allow one to view the VIN number on the floor pan.
Toward this end, it has been known in the past to make a single aligned cut through both the carpet and insulation layers in order to form a flap that may be opened to view the VIN number. Since the single cut runs straight through the carpet and insulation layers to the floor pan, there is a risk that the sheet metal will be visible through the cutting gap providing an aesthetically displeasing appearance. Further, such a solution does not include any type of finger access in order to allow the flap to be easily opened.
In accordance with yet another prior art solution to the problem, an opening is cut in the carpet and insulation layers over the VIN number and a clear plastic cover is assembled into that opening. Unfortunately, such an approach requires additional tooling and manufacturing costs associated with the manufacturer of the clear plastic cover or window and the assembly of that structure into the opening in the carpet and insulation layers.
This document relates to a new and improved carpet cover for a VIN that allows one to quickly and easily view the VIN number on the floor pan when desired while also advantageously providing a more aesthetically pleasing appearance at a nominal manufacturing cost.